iPod Shuffle Challenge
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: So I did a challenge where you write 10 drabbles based off 10 different songs. All of them involve either Natalie, Henry or Gabe. Both regular universe and AU. Just read it...lol bad, summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!  And try it yourself! It's fun!


**A/N: Ok! This idea was given to me by BluestBlood and the forum! It's an iPod Shuffle Challenge! What you do is pick a pairing or character and put your music player on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, you write about. No skipping songs and you can only write for as long as the song plays. You do 10!**

**Mine are kind of stupid, so excuse me for that….lol…I can't write with music on, so these are kind of bad….lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And Yes. I have a lot of show tunes on my iPod….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or any songs used!**

* * *

"**Suddenly" from Xanadu**

"Henry, what are you doing?" Natalie asked walking into the room. He was at the table….reading a book. She had to admit she was stunned….until she realized it was the phonebook.

"I'm pranking people in the phone book!" he shouted happily. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number. "Ok, be quiet. I'm calling Wal-Mart"

"To get your employee's revenge?

"Exactly! SHHH!" he quickly disguised his voice and said, "Um, hi. This is Mr. uh…Smith from the CIA. We have heard that you have a few counts of employee abuse on you…What? No, this isn't Henry Davis. Who's this? Oh. Ok…I'll hang up now."

And he did so.

Natalie, giggling asked, "Who was that?"

"Your brother."

"Smooth…."

"Shut up…."

* * *

"**American Idiot" Green Day**

Henry was sitting in the practice room, completely banging the keys on the piano. He had no idea why, but today he felt like playing Green Day. Yes. They made Green Day piano accompaniment books. So as he was finishing up "American Idiot" he heard the door open.

It was Gabe.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked Henry, who just shrugged. "Is that Green Day?"

"Yeah…I'm a fan."

"American Idiot, huh?"

"Yepp…"

"Reminds me of you."

Henry just stood there a bit stunned as Gabe shrugged and grabbed his bass and walked out of the room. He quickly closed the book. No more Green Day for him….

* * *

"**Astonishing" from Little Women **

"_What?"_ Natalie somewhat shouted, staring at Henry like he was insane.

"Marry me."

"I…I…"

He just reassured her with a little smile. She looked down at the ring he brought forward. It sparkled just like his eyes did. She had no idea what she wanted. She knew she loved Henry and he loved her. She knew that she'd always dreamed of being with him, ever since they started going out. But she didn't want to end up like her mother, sad and pregnant and crazy.

But his smile just told her 'you won't. you'll be perfect.'

So she shook her head and just admitted, "Yes."

And she was very glad she made that choice.

* * *

"**A Day for the Cat in the Hat" from Seussical**

Henry was just sitting around, bored. So he decided to light up a joint just for the hell of it.

"Hey there!" a voice called.

He freaked out and looked around. There was a six foot tall cat in front of him. He didn't know if he should scream or what.

"You're sad! Oh dear! But luckily for you, the Cat is here!"

"What the fuck?"

"I'm the Cat in the Hat!"

He looked around, sort of confused. "Like from Dr. Seuss?"

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go have some fun!"

Henry shook his head. "I don't think so…."

"Aww…"

"No more pot for me…." he said, shaking this off.

* * *

"**Hey 3/Perfect for You (Reprise) from N2N**

Natalie took a deep breath in before walking down the stairs. Prom night. She had her hair in a neat and controlled up-do. She wore a full, strapless blue dress. She sort of ignored her dad taking pictures of her as she finally joined Henry at the bottom of the stairs.

He smiled at her, grabbing onto her hand and kissing it gently. They quickly said goodbye to her dad as they made their way outside. This time, he full-out kissed her on the lips.

"You look perfect."

She smiled. She was finally perfect.

* * *

"**Poor Child" from the Wild Party**

Natalie sat in her room, just crying. Henry sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to do. She broke down and she needed someone to comfort her. He kissed her a few times but nothing happened.

He wondered why it had to be her who had to go through this. He would've happily taken this for her. She was too…perfect. She didn't need to go through this pain. All of her life too.

He wondered when she'd get a relief from this. If it would ever stop. If her mom would ever get better. If her brother would go away. But for now, this was life.

"No one cares…." she sobbed again.

He kissed her again and whispered, "I do."

* * *

"**Tango: Maureen" from RENT**

"Ugh, Gabe is such an ass…" Natalie groaned after her brother walked in on one of her and Henry's little make out sessions.

"You're telling me…" Henry replied, shrugging. "So…where were we?"

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. "Do you ever just get so pissed at him that you want to tie him to a truck and push him over a cliff?"

"Um….no…."

"Don't you just…you know…HATE him?"

"Well, yeah…"

She leaned in closer to him, staring him down furiously. "He's an asshole. You know, he cheated on his girlfriend once. I saw it. It was gross."

"Eew…why were you looking?"

"In our kitchen."

Henry looked like he was gonna be sick. "Ok…."

"We EAT on that table…."

"Please stop…"

She shrugged. "Just sayin'…"

They both thought about tit again and shuddered.

* * *

"**Boulevard of Broken Dreams" from American Idiot**

Little Natalie sat there, looking down at her little teddy bear. She just turned five today. Her parents had forgotten and it was just her. She hugged her bear and cried.

She knew why she was forgotten. It was because of Gabe.

"Why did you do this?" she sobbed, talking to thin air.

Even though she couldn't hear him he responded wit his hand on her shoulder, "I don't. I really don't. Don't cry, Nat…"

But she cried anyway…She held the bear tighter to herself, crying into its fur. She figured she should just go to sleep and forget about this day. So she just quickly fell back into her bed, not caring about if her sheets were on her or not.

Gabe noticed her shivering once she fell asleep. So he quickly pulled the covers over her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Nat."

* * *

"**Louder than Words" from Tick, Tick, BOOM!**

Natalie wouldn't forget it for as long as she lived. She was in the eighth grade and her mom had another incident at the grocery store. Everyone had heard about it. She was just walking down the hall, trying to get to class.

"Hey, Goodman, the asylum's down the street." some girl jeered. Natalie tried to ignore it, not letting her see her cry. She just kept walking…until some guy walked up to her and threw her books onto the ground. Everyone laughed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She bent down to pick them up, when she felt a hand brush against hers. She looked up and found a boy, helping to picker her things up.

He smiled and helped her rebuild her pile of books.

"Thanks…" she said, still crying a bit.

"Don't mention it…" he shrugged, smiling a bit. "I'm Henry."

"Natalie…." She was about to talk to him more but the warning bell rang and she had to go.

She would never forget that boy.

* * *

"**Biggest Blame Fool" from Seussical**

Gabe just stared at Henry again. He hated that boy. He didn't even know why. But he did.

Maybe it was because he was a stoner. Maybe it was because he was going out with his sister. Or maybe it was because he was just dumb.

"So…Your GPA's like…what? A 2.4?" he asked, watching Henry struggled on some Algebra problems while Natalie was in the bathroom.

"It's a _3_.4 for you information."

"Well, you obviously suck at math. Look at that. Four does NOT equal -4."

He tried to fix Henry's paper, but Henry swatted his hand away. "No! I can do it myself!"

"No, but-!"

"I CANT DO IT!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

"IT'S NO TMY FAULT YOU'RE STUPID!"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

Natalie just walked out form the bathroom to find the two fighting. "Great…."

**A/N: Yeah…..**

**Reviews?**


End file.
